Fotografías en rojo y negro
by R.S.Black
Summary: Y Molly está segura de que una parte del alma de cada uno está encerrada ahí, entre ellos y el papel, guardado como una niebla oscura y delgada que no llega a tapar nada, pero que está ahí. Esperando a ser descubierta algún día por ella. One shot


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Vale, hace mucho (mucho, mucho) tiempo que no publicada nada por aquí. Todo culpa de las Musas si preguntan, pero al fin pude escribir algo decente (supongo yo ¿No?) y responde al reto del Foro Weird Sisters "La Orden del Fénix original". _

_Solo por si a caso xD_

_En fin, sin nada más qué decir, les envió un beso a todos._

_**R.S.Black** _

* * *

**Fotografías en rojo y negro.**

En la Madriguera, justo al lado de la chimenea donde están posadas las fotos de la familia, hay un estante enorme y de segunda mano lleno de un polvo grueso y con un olor húmedo como de tormenta, que es recio a los cuidados de la señora Weasley y resistente a los años transcurridos.

En una de las secciones que rozan el suelo, tras los libros del colegio que ya nadie usa, hay un álbum de fotos viejas y amarillentas que a Molly le gusta ojear por las noches sentada en aquel sillón tupido de la salita de estar, cuando todos están dormidos y ella se resiste a hacer lo mismo.

(Quizás porque está acostumbrada a dormir poco. Quizás porque dormir significa soñar de nuevo con el cuerpo inerte de Fred frente a ella sin poder hacer nada y Molly no está dispuesta a eso).

Las primeras páginas del álbum son la muestra viva de momentos del pasado que jamás volverán y que la abofetean en el rostro con una fuerza inhumana. Son retazos de una historia que no terminó como debía y que aún le atormenta por las noches, cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de Fred y George para obligarlos a dormir y se da cuenta de que ya no hay Fred y solo queda George y un colchón vacío que de a poco ha dejado de oler a perfume de hombre y a jabón de avena.

_El favorito de Fred._

A pesar de la tristeza que tenían en el pecho por aquel entonces y que parecía como si una mano invisible les apretara los pulmones y les sacara todo el aire de golpe, a los padres de Molly siempre les había gustado pensar que sus hijos, doliera lo que doliera, habían muerto haciendo lo que más les gustaba.

_Pero no a ella_.

_Fueron héroes de tomo a lomo_, hablaban algunos a media voz cuando la noticia aquella que decía claramente que los mortífagos tardaros más de cinco años para poder acabar con dos jóvenes gemelos en un callejón a mitad de la noche, aún estaba en boca de todos.

Tal vez era menos doloroso pensar en eso, pero Molly no podía mentirse, precisamente, porque Fabian y Gideon merecían ser algo más que la noticia del día y los héroes de un pueblo que solo servía para regar historias que contaban más mentiras que verdades.

Muchos solo pensaban en los dos aurores apuestos y viriles que caminaban por las calles infundiendo respeto, con la varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y los ojos y oídos pendientes al más mínimo movimiento en falso para atacar.

_-Alerta permanente, muchachos._

-_Sí, señor._

Pero nunca nadie tuvo el cuidado de pensar siquiera en aquellos chicos buenos, graciosos y de ojos claros que miraban con admiración a su hermana menor por el simple hecho de poder cuidar a tantos niños a la vez y tener aún el tiempo suficiente para limpiar una casa que crecía con el tiempo.

_-¡Cuántos niños, Molly! ¡Y tan inocente que se veía Weasley con su colección de enchufes!_

_-¡Oh, cállate, Fabian!_

Y ninguna persona, ni siquiera las que le daban el pésame todos los días a la familia de pelirrojos que vivían al termina la calle, pudieron pensar que detrás de esa fachada de falsa seriedad existían dos jóvenes que bromeaban sin parar y tenían una sonrisa encantadora para todo aquel que la quisiera, que aparecía primero en sus ojos antes que en su boca.

En medio de su desorden, la vida de los gemelos Prewett había sido de todo menos aburrida.

A Molly le gusta recordarlos libres. Como en las mañanas de verano, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando se sentaban a la mesa aún con el pijama puesto y bromeaban y reían y le quitaban sus panes con nueces.

_-Devuélvele el pan a tu hermana, Fabian._

_-¿Pan con nueces? ¿Qué pan con nueces?_

Le gusta pensar que aún después de su muerte, ellos siguieron siendo Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Esos que, cuando Molly aprieta los párpados con fuerza y cierra las manos en el faldón de su delantal, aparecen frente suyo con una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que tenían guardadas solo para ella, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Igual de valientes y arrojados como lo habían sido en vida.

Y es por eso que a la señora Weasley no le gusta hablar mucho de ese tema, justamente, porque, a pesar de sentirse siempre orgullosa de ellos (incluso ahora que solo quedan fotos amarillentas al fondo de un mueble polvoriento y una desazón incurable en el alma), aquella valentía y ese arrebato incansable los había llevado directamente a la boca del lobo para no salir nunca más de ahí.

Esa fe ciega en que todo podía solucionarse y sus ganas de ayudar a mejorar el mundo es lo que más le duele. El solo hecho de pensar que tal vez todo sería más llevadero (quizás no mejor, pero sí un poco menos gris), si Fabian y Gideon hubieran sido un poco menos buenos (solo un poco y nada más), aún estarían allí y ella no tendría que llorar en silencio para no alarmar a nadie y los Prewett estarían unidos como cuando eran pequeños.

Como los últimos días de verano, montados en los árboles del enorme patio de atrás de la casa al final de la calle que ya no parece tan grande después de los años, con el sol en el rostro y el viento acariciándoles las mejillas arreboladas.

La misma casa en la que un día especialmente lluvioso, un hombre de bastón y piel llena de cicatrices apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta diciendo que _los gemelos Prewett _habían muerto en manos de los mortífagos.

_-Murieron como héroes._

_-Si, pero no tenían que morir para demostrar que lo eran._

Y a pesar de los años, Molly sigue pensando lo mismo.

Porque tal vez antes de ser parte de la Orden, sus hermanos no habían hecho nada relevante por el mundo mágico, pero eran sus hermanos y las bromas, las risas y todos los panes con nueces que le quitaron al desayuno les sumaban puntos para ser héroes. _Sus _héroes.

Por eso aún guarda las fotografías. Porque está segura de que una parte del alma de cada uno está encerrada ahí, entre ellos y el papel, guardado como una niebla oscura y delgada que no llega a tapar nada, pero que está _ahí._ Esperando a ser descubierta algún día por ella.

Y Molly jamás se cansará de buscarla.

* * *


End file.
